The Doctor's Visit
by AlyssaNight
Summary: Rose and Dimitri got married a couple months after their visit to see Dimitri's family in Baia. When Rose gets sick, Dimitri drags Rose to the doctors to see why she's ill. Not knowing what to expect, Dimitri and Rose are surprised at what's making Rose ill. Entry for VA Contest by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX.(Set after Foretold) ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey ya'll (: This is a one shot so no I don't plan to write more on this little story. I hope you like it and don't forget to vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does. This one-shot was made from my imagination with the use of Richelle Mead's characters and storyline.**

**Topic: Doctor  
One-shot  
Word Count: 1,696(excluding authors notes)  
Rated: T**

* * *

**The Doctor's Visit**

**RPOV**

"Dimitri," I growl.

"Yes Roza?" Dimitri asks turning around.

I was beyond mad at this point and the fact that Dimitri was dragging me to the hospital wasn't helping. I hate going to the hospital and I made sure I didn't go back there for any reason. I haven't been to the hospital since I got shot by Tasha eight months ago and I'm glad I haven't been back there. Right now, I would do about just anything to get out of going to the hospital. Dimitri was being a worry wart just because I have been sick for a while and he wants to make sure there's nothing wrong with me. I keep telling him that I'm fine and it'll go away soon but nope. This hunky husband of mine wouldn't listen to me.

"I don't need to go to the hospital. Its just probably food poisoning," I whine.

"You've been sick for almost a week and a half now and you tell me you don't need to go to the hospital," He shakes his head at me and keeps dragging me. "When the doctor tells me you're fine and there's nothing wrong, we'll take a week off and go anywhere you want."

Rolling my eyes, I whine even more,"I don't care about that. Okay maybe I do but if they say I'm fine I want you on your knees begging for forgiveness."

"Whatever you say, Roza. Whatever you say," Dimitri mutters and pushes me through the doors of the hospital.

I turned around to leave but Dimitri blocks my way and pushes me by the shoulders to the nurse at the desk. She looks up and starts giving Dimitri the look and flirting with him as if I'm not right here. If Dimitri didn't brush off her flirtations, he would be a dead man on the spot. Coughing, I get the nurses attention and give her the evil eye.

Dimitri breaks the awkward silence and tells her we'll be waiting to be called. We go into the waiting room and I sit far as possible away from Dimitri. Sighing, Dimitri plops down on the sofa besides me and I glare at him.

"Roza...don't be mad," Dimitri pleads.

"Don't be mad? Don't be mad?!" I push my face closer to his and start poking him in the chest as I tell him,"I told you I didn't want to come to the hospital but nooooooooo. You won't listen to me. I'm not a child Dimitri, I'm your wife. Your equal. Your partner. Also, that...chick was flirting with you right in front of me! Do I need to remind you that you have a wife? We've been married for 5 months now and absolutely everyone in court knows you're mine. And yet she still flirts with you."

Used to my rage moods Dimitri takes my hand and kisses it. "Roza, no other women will ever compare to you. I love you and only you. She doesn't matter to me, only you. That's the reason why we're here to see if you're okay. I'm worried about you and I don't want to worry anymore. Now you know how I feel whenever I see a guy flirting with you or just giving you looks. I'm the only one thats allowed to flirt with you and look at you like I'm about to ravish you."

Wrapping my arms around Dimitri's neck, I whisper, "I'm sorry for being so moody. Its just you're mine. I don't want to lose you to another women."

"You'll never lose me to another women," Dimitri says.

"I almost did. If you took up Tasha's offer then we wouldn't be married at the moment," I tell him.

"I know and I'm glad I didn't take up the offer. I love you,okay?" He mumbles and closes the distance between our lips.

We broke apart at the sound of someone coughing and we both flush. It was a Moroi in his late 20's with blond hair and blue eyes. If I have never met Dimitri I would probably have went out with this dude. Mmm, well maybe. We both shake hands with him and tells us his name is Dr. Lebedinsky. Before we all go into the exam room, I turn to Dimitri and tell him he can't come in.

"Why can't I come in?" Dimitri asked surprised.

"Because I don't want you to be in there," I tell him, standing my ground.

Muttering in Russian Dimitri rolls his eyes and walks back to the waiting room. I walk into the exam room and hop onto the exam table. Closing the door, Dr. Lebedinsky brings a rolling chair close to me and asks me why I'm here. I tell him I have been sick for a while and it hasn't been going away. I admitted to him that I have been throwing up at times in the morning and have been queasy.

"I have mood swings most of the time now and I've been eating more lately too. Dimitri has been making fun of me saying I'm eating as if I haven't eaten in days and it just makes me even more mad at him. Liss- I mean Queen Vasilisa has even forced Hans to force me to stop working for a while until I'm much better. She's been stopping by my apartment making sure I'm okay and she still wont let me go back to guarding her until she says I can,"I stop and let out a breath. "I'm fine. I don't see why everyone is so worked up about me."

"Has anything change? Like your eating habits? Sleeping?" asks.

"Besides eating more, I've been eating in the middle of the night. I usually don't eat during the middle of the night but its been happening. Sleeping wise, I have been sleeping more. I love my sleep but lately Dimitri's been telling me I'm sleeping in much later than usual," I answer.

"Hmm...Rosemarie, I don't think you're just sick. When was your last menstrual cycle?" asks.

"What do you mean you don't think I'm just sick?"I ask.

"Answer the question Rosemarie," he replies.

"Uhhmm..." I say and think back to when I last had my period. Before I got sick, I was busy helping Liss figure out what we could do to learn more about Spirit. Even before that, Dimitri and I were on our honeymoon in Puerto Rico...I haven't had my period since the week before the wedding.

"There's no way I can be pregnant. I've only been with Dimitri and he's a Dhamphir. It can't be possible can it?" I ask. Tears spring to my eyes as I think about a little Dimitri and a mini me running around a backyard running away from Dimitri pretending to be a monster. If I really was pregnant, I could give Dimitri something he never thought he could have with me.

Standing up and opening one of the cupboards in the room he replies,"It could be possible. Something must have changed when Dimitri became a Dhamphir again or maybe when you were shot. Or it could be both. Anything could happen, Rosemarie."

Smiling, he hands me a cup and tells me into pee into it. I didn't realize I was crying until I saw the tears fall onto my hand. Wiping the tears away and taking the cup, I go to the bathroom and pee into the cup. Giving the doctor my pee after was probably the most awkwardest situation for me. Dr. Lebedinsky tells me to go back into the waiting room and he'll be with me shortly. I stalk back to the waiting room and when Dimitri looks up from the Western novel he was reading he drops it and rushes to me. I hug him to me as tight as I could and begin to cry onto his chest. How would Dimitri react if I tell him I was pregnant? Would he think I was cheating on him? He had to believe me, I was his wife. I would never cheat on him with another man. He was my everything.

Pulling back I wipe my tears and look into his eyes. His deep chocolate brown eyes were filled with worry and I knew it was all because of me. Bringing his face down to mine, I kiss him softly and then as if I wasn't going to see him ever again. Kissing me on both cheeks and then my forehead Dimitri holds me to his chest and we just stand there lost to the world.

"Why are you crying Roza? Is everything okay?" Dimitri asks me.

I shake my head and tell him,"I-I dont k-know Dim-itri. I d-dont know. I'm scared."

"Its okay. I'm here. I'll always be here no matter what's going on," Dimitri tells me and it makes me cry even more.

Dimitri tries to calm me down and once I was calm enough he leans back and brushes my hair out of my face. I have to tell Dimitri, even if I was pregnant or not. I can't keep it to myself no more, it was killing me.

Summoning all the courage I blurt out, "I might be pregnant."

I watch as Dimitri's eyes go wide and begins to process what I just said. I was scared of how he was going to react and before I can say something else I'm being swung around in circles.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Dimitri practically yells.

"We might or I might," I tell him.

"Doesn't matter, darling. I think you are pregnant and I kind of have been guessing that for a while now," He kisses me and I just melt into his arms.

"Gosh...a baby," I murmur into his shirt after we break apart. "Who would have thought?"

Dimitri pulls back and I look at . He walks over to us and I grab hold of Dimitri's hand. I was dying to know the results. If I wasn't pregnant, what would Dimitri think? Would he-

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Belikov. Rosemarie is expecting a baby."

* * *

Thanks for reading! **Don't forget to vote by dropping a review or PM-ing XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**. Tell me what you think of course! **Review :D**


	2. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey ya'll! Just wanted to remind you that **voting** for **VA Contest** by **XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX** now begins today and ends February 24th. **BUT.** The timeline for the voting could be changed, so I'll keep this up until voting ends. Don't forget to vote and read the other contest entries! **Vote by dropping a PM or review to XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**. Good luck to everyone else in the contest!

Always,

Alyssa.


End file.
